


Shivering

by literallymelchior



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ugh, hernst, im dying over here, i’m in love with both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallymelchior/pseuds/literallymelchior
Summary: Hanschen and Ernst fight over some blankets during the winter time. Kissing ensues.





	Shivering

“So Hanschen, what movie do you want to watch?”

Ernst looked like a penguin. It was probably because he was swaddled in blankets the size of his body. Hanschen knew that New York could get really cold, but he didn’t see the point in covering yourself in blankets if you would just be a sweaty mess afterwards. Not like Ernst looked like a mess. He looked pretty cute, swaddled up like that.

Ernst’s hair was illuminated by the television screen, shining in all the right places. His arms were so covered that he could barely move his hands and flick through Netflix. Hanschen thought it was adorable when Ernst’s hand lost control of the remote and clattered on the floor, leaning Ernst to swear and crawl out of his husk of warmth.

”Ernst, shouldn’t you be asleep? It’s almost midnight, and you have work tomorrow.” Ernst was training to be a physical therapist, and loved working with children. He woke up at six every morning to go to the city hospital and help the kids who had just been through major surgery, helping them walk and get on their feet again. 

“Hansi, you know I’ve got to take my mind off of things sometimes. And who cares if it’s midnight, right? Sleep is for the weak.” Ernst scoffed and went back to scrolling through Netflix, looking for a good movie.

Hanschen always teased Ernst whenever he tried to seem tough and strong, but was always snoring or laughing uncontrollably whenever his facade slipped away from him. 

Ernst moved closer to Hanschen, laughing when Hanschen tried to shrink farther from the mass of blankets. Hanschen has always hated the warm weather in the summer, and hated anything that had to do with warmth. Ernst always secretly admired that his boyfriend could tough out the cold, even during snowstorms or freezing temperatures. He has hundreds of pictures of Hanschen going out in the cold, shoveling the snow out of their neighbors sidewalk or bravely rescuing stray cats from the freezing temperatures. 

Ermst couldn’t help noticing that Hanschen’s nose was red and that he was sniffling and shivering. He looked like a little raisin, pressed at the end of the couch looking for some warm spot. So Ernst swiftly grabbed Hanschen’s cold face and planted kisses on his lips and cheeks while wrapping him in a warm, blankety embrace.

Hanschen sputtered, gasping for breath and pulling away. “Ernst, wha-what? How did you know I was cold?”

”I’ve got spidey senses, Hansi. Let’s watch a movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i really like writing about these idiots :) enjoy!


End file.
